Determine the degree to which ibuprofen therapy alters the anti- inflamatory lipid profile and whether this alteration impacts levels of the pro-inflammatory cytokines, the soluble plasma receptors, organ dysfunction and mortality. Also, measure the ability of ibuprofen to inhibit the production of arachidonic acid metabolites and to determine if there is prognostic significance related to increased concentrations of these mediators of to the changes in their levels after therapy. We are concentrating on enrolling patients however, based on the criteria we are limited by the initial number of subjects with sepsis. Therefore, we will continue to wait for suitable candidates.